1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information transmission apparatus that transmits information of its own device to an external apparatus, a method of controlling the information transmission apparatus, and a recording medium that stores a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image processing apparatus having a function of a web server has been known. The image processing apparatus generates a web page of information about a job status of the image processing apparatus and image data stored in a storage unit provided in the image processing apparatus. By transmitting the information to a client personal computer (PC) connected via a network, the information can be browsed on a web browser of the client PC (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-007095). Hereinafter, the web page is referred to as a remote user interface (UI). By browsing the remote UI, the user can grasp the information about the job being performed in the image processing apparatus and the information about the image data from a place away from the image processing apparatus.
Meanwhile, in the image processing apparatus, on a display part on an accompanying operation panel (hereinafter, referred to as local UI), the job status of the image processing apparatus or the information about the stored image data is displayed. When an error such as a jam occurs in the image processing apparatus, steps for solving the error are displayed on the display part with image transition in conjunction with the error solution operation of the user.
FIGS. 3A to 3D illustrate screens indicating the jam error solution steps displayed on the display part on the local UI. First, on the display part on the local UI, the screen illustrated in FIG. 3A indicating a first error solution step is displayed. Next, if the user performs an operation (an error solution operation) of the image processing apparatus according to the displayed solution step, the screen illustrated in FIG. 3B is displayed on the display part on the local UI such that a next step is indicated. In this way, in conjunction with the error solution operation of the user, the screens of the error solution steps displayed on the display part on the local UI are sequentially changed from FIG. 3A to FIG. 3D.
As mentioned above, conventionally, as the method of visually recognizing the information about the image processing apparatus such as the information about the job status and the stored image data by the user, the local UI and the remote UI are provided. However, the conventional remote UI is provided by a web server in the image processing apparatus by generating a dedicated screen for the remote UI and supplying the screen to the browser. Accordingly, from the remote UI, the user can see neither a common screen with the screen displayed on the display part of the image processing apparatus nor the screen transition itself such as the error solution steps displayed on the display part of the image processing apparatus when the error occurred. Further, since the user cannot recognize the screen itself currently being displayed on the display part of the image processing apparatus, it is difficult to grasp the status of the image processing apparatus, for example, whether the error solution operation was adequately performed.
As described above, since the conventional remote UI is not intended to display the common screen with the screen displayed on the local UI, demand of users who want to see the common screen with the screen displayed on the local UI has not been satisfied, and there is room for improvement.